Automatic Meter Reading (AMR) is a technology of automatically collecting information from metering devices. Metering devices may electronically provide their consumption reading, in a periodic manner.
In some cases, the information may be read using a mobile or handheld device capable of receiving electronically the information from the meters. In other cases, the meters may transmit to a remote device, such as a server, via a communication network, the information. The communication network may be based on a wired or wireless infrastructure, which may be dedicated for this purpose or be generic such as a power line or telecommunication infrastructure.
In some exemplary embodiments, the metering devices monitor the consumption of a utility, also referred to as product, such as for example water, gas or energy, supplied by a provider.
A water meter is an example for a metering device being used to measure consumption features such as the volume of water consumption. In some exemplary embodiments, water meters may be used throughout a water system to determine flow through a portion of the system. In some exemplary embodiments, water meters may be used to measure the volume of water consumed by residential building, by a commercial building or by sub units thereof, which are supplied with water by a public water supply system.
In some exemplary embodiments, the data collected from the metering devices is used by the provider for a variety of purposes such as but not limited to billing customers, analyzing consumption trends, detecting problems and solving them, or the like. Additionally or alternatively, the information collected by AMR coupled with analysis of the information, may be useful both for utility providers and customers to better control the consumption and production of the product.